Found Again
by I'm A Book Freak
Summary: Derek left his Mate Chloe a year and a half ago not knowing she was pregnant. Now our favourite Necromancer is running for her life. What happens when she crosses paths with that dreaded Werewolf? Will they both come out alive?
1. Chapter 1

CHLOE P.O.V

I was on the road. Once again I was on my way to a safe house. Honestly, I've lost count of how many my son and I have been to in the past year and a half. Ever since **HE** left me we have been traveling. Safe house to safe house, always being found too soon. It was impossible to hide from the Edison Group for very long. As I thought more and more on the subject the more depressed I became. Sometimes I wondered if the reason I was always found was that subconsciously I wanted to get caught. To welcome death, to end the pain here and now.

As I drove up the drive of the new safe house someone with long dark hair (probably the owner) came to meet me.

"Hi, I'm Serena!" She smiled.

"What a cute baby you have, can I hold him?"She asked. I nodded slowly, still not fully trusting this woman I had just met. I handed Drew to her. As if suddenly remembering I was new she said,

"Follow me, and come meet the gang. Oh and your room was set up with a small nursery."

I noticed she was almost bouncing as she walked. Why would she be that excited about me? There is nothing special about me, yeah I can raise the dead in my sleep but that is nothing to be proud of. I shuddered at the thought and hoped for the millionth time I wouldn't be caught. As if by routine I followed her to a three story house in a meadow, just beyond the trees on a dirt road.

She slowly led me to the house, all while talking about how happy everyone was that I was here. I only caught a few words as I was watching her holding Drew, wishing the whole world was as understanding as she was. I shook my head; it was not the time to get into scaring memories.

Drew looked so much like his father that sometimes it hurt, his emerald eyes, his thick black hair. I wondered if he got anything from me at all.

Serena led me to a large room that must have been the living room, judging by its massive size and the big cluster of people.

"Ok guys, there here. Let's do introductions!" Serena yelled, laughing as everyone scrambled to find seats. Well almost everyone, there was one figure slightly hidden that did not move. The figure moved out of the shadows, I would know that thick black hair and green eyes anywhere...

Derek.

**Sorry for how short it is. This is my first try. Anything I need to improve on? Thank you Jordan Jas for being the beta for this story!**

**Nikki ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest, if you are going to ask questions like this could you please use an account so I can talk to you? I haven't read any Fan Fictions before. I have been jotting notes for stories since I first read the books, until my sister Jordan Jas forced me to start posting. If there are any similarities I am sorry for that. Now please enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Derek's inner wolf is called RAFE. I got the name from NaruSaku-ChlDer. RAFE'S words will be in bold.**

Derek P.O.V

Chloe. How did she have a child? Tori naturally ran to her first, the whole time giving me the 'you should die in a hole 'glare. I guess now I see why Tori and Simon weren't talking to me, although I don't see how it's my fault. There was something about that kid, I just couldn't place it. Emerald green eyes, black hair...ME!

Chloe P.O.V

"You" I snarled, stepping towards him. I was furious, almost deadly, if looks could kill. I could feel the spirits getting restless with my anger but I didn't care. For every step I took forward he took a step back in sync with me. Before long he turned and ran out the door, probably thinking it was his best bet knowing my powers.

I followed him shrieking "stop him!" and I could feel the spirits respond instantly to my command. Almost everyone had followed us out now, and I could feel the other necromancers staring at me in disbelief as a circle of dead animals surrounded Derek.

"Liz, hold him please" I was still polite to the only person who cared when Derek left me. I stalked forward; the animals marched forward with me and created a wall around me and Derek, not allowing anyone in or out accept me. Suddenly my jacket caught on fire but I shrugged it off and kept stalking forwards until I was about a meter away from my so called mate. I was about to confront him, something I had wanted to do since he had left. But in doing so memories pushed themselves forward, ones I never wanted to relive.

Flash back...

Derek P.O.V

The pack was after me, and I don't know why... It could be a planed murder, or an interrogation about Liam and Ramon. Me and my mate Chloe are in danger, no I can't do that to her, I tried several ways to stay with her and keep her safe but all my conclusions came to leaving her. Only for her safety, when she is safe we will be back together again. But she can't know what is happening because knowing her she will follow me until we both die. Make it short and sweet so it won't hurt as much; Make it fast like a band-aid.

Derek P.O.V

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked seeing my suitcases.

"I am. You're not. I'm done, we are over." Pain laced every word I spoke. I knew I had to leave then or I never would. Tears were running down her small, pail face. I hated that I was the reason for them. I hated to see the pain I was inflicting on the one I loved, my mate. I picked up my suitcases and as I walked out the door I heard her speak.

"All those times that you said that you loved me or that I was your mate was a lie, or even if it wasn't a lie now you have lost your mate and it's all your own fault!" She pushed me back and normally she wouldn't have moved me, but I was so shocked at how sincere she sounded. I stumbled back and the door slammed in my face.

End flashback...

"You! Do you know what you did to my life? You fucking left me pregnant at 16. Two weeks after you left the, Edison Group tracked me down, thankfully Tori saved my ass. I was ready to go with them to end the pain you left me in. Drew is the only thing I have to live for, the only thing I let close. Everyone will hurt you, sometime. Even our mark has faded, and every time it does I think of killing myself, end the pain." She turned around barking orders as she went. "Maim him, don't kill him. Dying would be to easy, then find a secluded area and you're free." She took her-our son and went in the house.

**Wow our mate has a nice ass.**

"Shut up" I told Rafe in my head

**But why? I'm only telling the truth**

I growled and locked him in the little cage in the back of my mind.

"When you told me that she was mad I honestly didn't think she was that pissed. You screwed up bad. By the way whose baby?" Said the laughing voice of my father, Kit.

"Mine"

"Derek! How could you leave her like that! I didn't raise you that!"

"The pack is after me"

Kit walked off towards the house, bristling with anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe p.o.v

Just great, I did the one thing I promised myself I'd never do. Lose control. It's just like me to have the bad luck of being in the same safe house with someone I royally hate, but when I saw Derek something in me snapped. Now I need to leave this safe house because everyone knows what I am, and how powerful I am too. Whenever I show someone my powers to full extent I always scare them and end up being socially outcast.

Kit p.o.v

How could Derek do that! He could have at least told poor Chloe he had to leave without her. She would have understood with the Edison group after them and she would understand about the pack too. I guess only a men with fatherly love for her (as Derek's mate) would have seen that when she saw him a barrier of memories broke, and in her eyes I could see her anger plain and clear but under that anger was love and longing. That's it I need to go set Derek strait, or at least so much as to Chloe won't repeatedly try to kill him every time she sees him.

Derek p.o.v

The animals were closing in on me, but my skin was saved when the animals suddenly crashed to the ground and got back up only to leave the tree line. Thank god to whoever calmed Chloe down. I decided to go to my room for a while, as soon as I laid down I heard footsteps that stopped outside my door, I quickly and silently went to my door and opened it only to reveal Chloe standing there about to knock. I unknowingly skittered back about a foot. She asked "can I come in? I need to talk to you." And my brilliant answer was "Oh, um...yeah, come in".

Chloe p.o.v

I really need to talk to Derek now that I'm calmed down. So I went up the stairs and to the end of the hall after asking Tori where his room was. I knew that I wouldn't startle him because he hears literally almost everything. When I was about to knock on the door it opened to reveal Derek. I asked him "Can I come in? I really need to talk to you." He seemed to be surprised that I was at his door, his answer sounded unsure but he still said "Oh, um...yeah, come in".

Derek p.o.v

I was surprised that it was Chloe at my door and she seemed to be calm. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Well, I'd like to apologize for freaking out on you." She said, looking ashamed.

"Why, there is nothing to apologize for." And it was true she wouldn't have got mad if I explained it to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, you should sit down. I need to tell you why I left you"

"Ok" is all she could manage as tears started to build in her eyes.

"Chloe, the only reason I left you was for your own protection. The pack was after me. I'm so sorry that I left. I never knew you were pregnant, and if I did I would want to be there for you." I said in a rush hoping she wouldn't attack me again. By now Chloe was bawling her eyes out. Next she did what I thought was impossible, she flung herself at me in an increasingly tight hug.

"I thought you hated me, or didn't want me anymore." She said into the crease of my neck. All I could do is hug her back in astonishment.

.,.,.,.,.,three days later,.,.,.,.,.

Derek p.o.v

Chloe and I were now sitting on the front porch with Drew, me bouncing him up and down on my knee. Chloe seemed to be alright with the fact that he was my son. We still didn't know what type of super natural he was. But were about to find out and I was anything but normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe p.o.v

Even though drew was 16 now, when we got here Serena had called him a baby... I hadn't noticed until now, but I personally think she is a wacko. Derek, Drew and I were going on a hike in the woods today to see what type of super natural Drew is. We were on our way up through the woods to find a good spot when Derek stopped and said "Hey guys, I forgot my camera. Stay here and I'll get it really quickly." So Derek left to go get his camera. A few minutes later drew said he smelled something like a wet dog... a bush behind us moved and a big brown werewolf attacked drew. What I saw next surprised me, drew ran away only to pull up a medium sized tree and strike the werewolf with it. The werewolf went down easy but wasn't harmed that badly. It got up again but wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. The next thing he did almost made me faint; he raised an army of dead animals. Just then Derek came in and killed the other werewolf. How in the name of hell was drew a werewolf and a necromancer?

Drew p.o.v

What the hell did I just do? I know about super naturals but mom never told me about mix breeds like a werewolf and necromancer cross.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I am having trouble thinking about stuff to write.**


	5. Adoption notice

My story is now being adopted by my sister JordanJas. Please read it as she will be starting from the second chapter. I don't have the time to write this anymore, and really I have been getting some really bad reviews. I have lost my confidence and she said she would write it until I get it back. Please read it as she is very talented! Thanks!

Nikki ;)


End file.
